Sisters
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Sisterly drabbles about Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin.
1. I'll Protect You

A brief moment between newly found sisters Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin as they recover from their defeat in episode 18

* * *

It was dark. That's all she knew. Granted, she barely knew anything else anymore. Her mother was now her enemy, and her previous enemy became her sister. Sister. The word tasted unfamiliar on her tongue. In fact, it was that very sister that carried her to the Nudist Beach hideout. Satsuki was only conscious enough to see the grim look on Ryuko's face as she picked her up off the barren ground.

Pathetic. Here she was, beaten within an inch of her life, and Ryuko, who also had taken some serious damage, was carrying her. Carrying her. Satsuki Kiryuin. The girl who she sworn was her enemy. But she couldn't say they were enemies now. To be honest, Ryuko had no idea what they were to each other anymore. They weren't friends. The notion of being sisters was thrusted upon them at a time that was severely inconvenient. So what exactly were they to each other?

Allies. That was the word Satsuki had refused to call Ryuko at the beginning of it all. But now, she had no choice. Whether she liked it or not, Ryuko was the only family she had left. Her father was dead, and her mother was a monster. She almost felt envious of Ryuko being as blissfully ignorant to her origins as she was.

But Ryuko was ignorant no more. And She wanted answers. Answers to questions Satsuki couldn't answer even if she wanted to.

Satsuki stared at the black ceiling above her head. She couldn't really see anything since it was so dark, but she could hear the rapid tapping of a sneaker next to her right ear. She didn't have to look up to see who was sitting next to her.

Ryuko frowned down at the older girl. "You're awake." She grunted, handing her a glass of water.

Satsuki sat up, wincing. She noticed that someone had changed the bandages on her chest and arms. It was probably Mako. She would have to thank her later once she was healthy enough to get up. "Yes. How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, her frown matching the younger girl's.

"Long enough to know you talk in your sleep..." Ryuko hesitated. "...Sis." There was a long pause between them after that. The battle between them and Ragyo had been nearly a week ago. It almost felt like a dream to them both. "Look, we don't have to act all sisterly to each other and make up for the years that we were apart, but right now, we need to form a bond. So that we can form a proper plan."

She had a point. Satsuki was impressed. She had never seen Ryuko think so rationally before. She gave her a curt nod, sipping out of the glass. "Why don't we start with the small things? Like favorite colors and things like that?" She suggested.

"Blue."

"Red."

Both snorted.

"Figures." Ryuko commented, rolling her eyes. "Favorite food?"

"Sushi."

"Takoyaki."

Ryuko giggled. "Okay, this is kind of fun. Hmmm. Biggest fear?"

"My-" Satsuki stopped herself. "Our mother."

And then suddenly everything stopped being fun. And Satsuki was quiet, and Ryuko was angry. The red strand of life fiber in her hair burned red. She silently clenched her fists as Satsuki closed her eyes. Senketsu opened his eye. "Ryuko. Your blood is boiling. Is everything okay?"

"How could you ask me a damned thing like that?!" Ryuko growled, seething through her teeth. "Ragyo Kiryuin is the reason why my father is dead! And why my only sister is bedridden! I want her head on the end of my blade!" In a blink of an eye, Ryuko was up with one sneakered foot on the chair she had been sitting in and her scissor blade in her hand pointed towards the ceiling. Some how, it shone brightly even though there was no light.

Satsuki was astounded. They had been against each other up until this point, but now all of a sudden, Ryuko was defending her. It felt weird, she hadn't experienced it in a while. Actual love. Even if it was a little situational and rushed, Ryuko was still pissed for Satsuki. Because at the end of the day they both had the same common goal: Take down Ragyo Kiryuin.

"You may not want to count me as a sister, but I swear on my father's grave I will protect you, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko pointed to her with resolve in her eyes that made her blood pump.

"Very well." Satsuki decided. "I shall do the same for you, Ryuko Matoi. After all, I am the oldest, and I cannot have you making the Kiryuin name look bad." She held a hand for Ryuko to shake.

Ryuko smirked, taking it. "Oh trust me, that won't be my doing."


	2. Tea Party

An uncomfortable silence set between the two girls as they sat across from each other. Satsuki was feeling a little better now, so she could sit up without any pain and walk for a couple minutes before starting to hobble. Right now, at the request of Mako, who, strangely enough didn't stick around to see if they had actually followed through, the girls were having tea. Or at least attempting to.

Ryuko held her tea cup a bit awkwardly, never having had any formal training, while Satsuki held hers like a dignified aristocrat. Which looked pretty funny, because she was wearing Ryuko's pajamas. She smirked, amused at the predicament that Ryuko was in. She was anything but proper, and her actions spoke of it louder than her words. She crossed her legs and put an elbow on the table.

"Matoi, elbows off the table. It is unladylike." Satsuki commanded, her smirk hidden behind the brim of her teacup.

Ryuko blew a strand of jet black hair out of her face and leaned back in the chair, letting out a sigh of frustration. "This is boring. Why do we have to do this?" She whined, lolling her head. They had been sitting in front of each other for twenty minutes now. And every time Ryuko did something that Satsuki didn't deem ladylike, she was chastened for it.

"Because Mankanshoku thought this would be a good way to start our bond." Satsuki replied for the hundredth time. for a moment she wondered if this is how Ryuko would have acted if they had grown up together. "If you had grown up with me, you wouldn't be saying that." She added.

"If I had grown up with you things would be a lot different, huh?" Ryuko mused, tapping her sneaker against the table. She was quiet for a moment. Then quietly, she asked, "What was Dad like?"

The question caught Satsuki off guard. She had never heard anyone else call Soichiro 'Dad' but herself. It was a little unsettling. "He was...a good man. You would have liked him." She answered with a wry smile.

Ryuko nodded, absentmindedly taking a sip of her tea. It was noiseless once again, and the only sounds reverberating was both girls breathing, and the calm, steady sips of tea. "Do you..." Ryuko pursed her lips.

Satsuki's eyebrows raised at her sudden outburst. "Do I what?"

"Do you ever...you know...wonder what things would have been like if Ragyo wasn't a monster and if Soichiro was still alive?" That was the second loaded question Ryuko had asked Satsuki during their little tea party.

And to be honest, Satsuki did wonder. A lot. She used to daydream and dream about it when she was little, but now she did it even more now that she knew who her sister was. She did wonder if things were normal, how would they have gotten along? How would they have played together? Ryuko acting proper did amuse her a bit, but would things really be different if Ragyo hadn't thrown Ryuko away?

"Yes. Sometimes. It does come to mind every now and again." She responded, plucking a cookie off the plate on the small, wobbly table. She watched as Ryuko pulled at the black suspenders on Senketsu. She learned it was a nervous habit Ryuko had developed around her. "Something troubling you, Matoi?"

"Ryuko."

"Hmm?"

"Just call me Ryuko, okay? We can drop the last names thing. It's completely redundant now." Ryuko's cerulean eyes flickered to her sister's.

"Ryuko. My apologies." Satsuki told her. "Now what's the matter?"

"What are we gonna do with the other half of the scissors?" Ryuko asked.

"Do we have it yet?" Satsuki countered.

"No, but-"

"So do not fret over it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Satsuki interrupted. She refilled her cup, and then Ryuko's. Ryuko's face twisted. "Something tells me the scissors aren't what is making you nervous."

"This tea is disgusting. And bitter." Ryuko responded, not missing a beat. She glared down at the steaming cup.

Satsuki chuckled. "You talk about tea being bitter when you eat lemons like they're apples." She teased. "Though, it does make sense, since you have such a sour attitude." She smirked when she saw that her teasing had gotten to the younger girl.

"I have a sour attitude, but at least I'm not a bitter person who drinks bitter tea!" Ryuko snapped back. It was supposed to be insulting but she couldn't seem to quite conceal a smirk of her own.

"Well we do have many reasons to be bitter, little sister." Satsuki said pointedly, lifting up her cup.

Ryuko lifted up her cup and leaned back in her chair, sighing. "True that, sis." She agreed, before toasting cups with her older sister.

They smiled at each other, and hummed as the warm liquid ran down their throats. Then, something registered in Ryuko's head.

"Don't ever call me little sister again."

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Nightmares

Satsuki awoke with a start. She tried to muffle her screams this time, but somehow, it wasn't enough because Ryuko was by her side in a split second. "What?! What's wrong?!" She asked, wide eyed. Satsuki cursed herself under her breath. That was the third time this week she had woken up with night terrors. And the third time she had woken Ryuko with them, too.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." She lied, her voice shaky and her hands clammy. She had been having nightmares about their mother. Some were vaguely similar to what already happened, and some were her worst fears. She didn't mean to keep waking Ryuko up. She could see the bags under the younger girl's eyes and her frightened expression. She felt guilty. Her screaming was taking a toll on her little sister.

"No, you're not. I can see it in your face." Ryuko said flatly, crossing her arms. Her features softened. "Satsuki...C'mon just tell me. No one just wakes up screaming for the third time in a row and says they're fine." She put a hand on the older girls shoulder reassuringly. "Sis?"

Ryuko only called her sis when she really knew something was bothering Satsuki. Satsuki sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been having these horrible, horrifying dreams and they just cause so many problems." She ran a hand through her messy jet black hair. Like lack of sleep. She hadn't slept a wink ever since she got better from her injuries. Each one brought on a new terror, and every time she thought about it, she felt like crying.

But she couldn't tell Ryuko that. She was supposed to be the older sister. The rock. She's supposed to be the one coddling Ryuko, not the other way around. "What horrible dreams? You never mentioned any dreams." Ryuko felt hurt that her sister would keep such a thing from her. She was still new to this whole sister thing, but to see Satsuki in pain caused pain for her.

Satsuki pursed her lips. "Imouto, if I tell you this, you promise not tell anyone?" She asked, a very rare look of doubt crossed her face. She had never told anyone what she was about to tell Ryuko. Not even Soroi.

"Yeah, yeah, sis you can trust me." Ryuko reassured her, scooting closer. Sharing secrets was new for the both of them. Even though they grew up apart their behaviors were the same. They both were loners, and didn't have many friends except for the people they trusted. And even then they still didn't tell those few people everything.

"Ragyo..." Satsuki paused. She didn't quite know how to say it. "She..." She trailed. God, why was it so hard for her to just come out and say it? "She used to..." She tried again. Her face twisted in frustration. The old Satsuki Kiryuin wouldn't have trouble saying what she wanted. "She used to touch me." She cursed herself for going with the simplest explanation. She hoped that Ryuko would at least get what she was hinting at.

Ryuko's eyebrows rose and fell in confusion. "What do you-" Realization washed over her. "You mean she...and she...oh my god..." She mumbled. "Have you told anyone else?" she whispered.

Satsuki couldn't for the life of her understand why Ryuko was whispering when everyone was dead asleep, but answered anyway, shaking her head. Ryuko stayed quiet, staring at the ratty mattress Satsuki was laying on. Satsuki could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"How long, sis?"

"Do we have to-"

"How long?!" Ryuko asked more sternly.

Satsuki gulped, feeling a knot developing in her throat. "S-since I was nine." And then Ryuko was up. And she was throwing on Senketsu and she was storming out the door. "Ryuko! Hey! Where are you going?!" The older girl called after her, stumbling to her feet in the darkness.

"To rip that bitch limb from limb." Ryuko deadpanned, her fists were clenched, and the red strand of life fiber in her hair burned bright. That only happened when she was beyond pissed. Satsuki knew that when she got like this there was no stopping her. But this time she had to, or else Ryuko would get herself killed. And she couldn't lose her again.

"Matoi." Ryuko hated when Satsuki called her that. They were supposed to be on a first name basis now. She only called her by her last name when she was about to do something stupid and reckless. Ryuko slowly turned around. Satsuki grabbed both sides of her face. "Ryuko, I get that you're concerned about me, and that is very sisterly of you. But you have to remember that our mother will not hesitate to have you decapitated."

Ryuko winced. She had a very good point. Thunder rumbled up above. "You're just going to let her get away with this?! You're just going to let her control you?!" She growled.

Satsuki became angry. "She has no control over me! I am my own woman! How dare you say such a thing!" She shouted, pounding her chest.

"If she doesn't have control over you, then why do you wake up in the middle of the night screaming for me?! Screaming because you imagine her torturing you the way she used to?! Don't hand me that bullshit!" Ryuko screamed at her. "You're so blinded by your stupid, beat up pride you can't even see that."

What happened next surprised the both of them. Satsuki started crying. And not small little sobs. Actually legit crying. Ryuko had never seen her cry. Ever. She was always so strong and commanding. Satsuki seemed unbreakable. To see her cry made Ryuko uncomfortable. She sighed and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed bridle style.

They laid together for a while. Satsuki's sobs would quiet down, and Ryuko could hear her chest heaving. And then they would start up again. It was heartbreaking. Absolutely heartbreaking. Ryuko wanted to cry herself.

Eventually the crying stopped all together, and in it's place light snoring could be heard. At some point Satsuki had turned to face Ryuko before falling asleep. And Ryuko could see how damaged she really was. Her face was puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. She wasn't just injured on the outside, she was injured on the inside.

Hesitantly, Ryuko wrapped her arms around her older sister. She rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, letting her know she was here for her. She drifted off to sleep finally, listening to her sister's calming heartbeat.

Satsuki never woke up screaming again.


	4. Rescue

She didn't know how long she had been hanging there. Two, maybe three weeks. Maybe more. She couldn't tell. She was just…hanging. She couldn't remember the last time her feet touched the ground. She couldn't remember anything actually. Except for her painful, agonizing defeat.

That she'll never forget. The door to her cage opened, and she didn't even look up. She knew who it was. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of looking her in the face. She already felt dirty. She didn't need to feel even more disgusted with herself.

The footsteps came closer. Satsuki still didn't look up. The footsteps stopped in front of her. She looked at the shoes of the person in front of her. Sneakers. Ragyo didn't wear sneakers.

No, this definitely wasn't Ragyo. This was someone else. This was someone she knew. Someone else she was related to.

"Ryuko."

It came out barely as a whisper as Satsuki's voice was hoarse from dehydration. The other girl didn't respond. Instead, she simply reached up and started fiddling with the chains that hung her older sister.

Even after knowing it was Ryuko, she couldn't make eye contact. She refused to look at her for longer than two seconds. Then, she noticed something. "You're not wearing Senketsu." She was just wearing a bedsheet wrapped around herself like a cape.

Ryuko's hair seemed to flare at the mention of her Kamui. "We're on a break." She answered flatly. Emotionlessly. As if she could care less about what happens to him. That's not the Ryuko Satsuki remembered. The Ryuko she remembered would do anything for her Kamui. What happened to her these past few weeks?

The chains gave way and Satsuki fell into Ryuko's waiting arms. "Can you stand?" She asked. Satsuki shook her head. Ryuko rolled her eyes and hefted her naked sister onto her back in a piggyback fashion. She opened the cage door again, and closed it behind them as she began to walk out.

"Why are you doing this?" Satsuki croaked.

"Why shouldn't I? Siblings look out for each other, right?" Ryuko responded monotonously with a hint of sarcasm. It annoyed Satsuki. She sensed something happened to Ryuko but that didn't mean she got to take it out on her.

Ryuko sighed. "Nudist Beach is infiltrating the place. somehow they were able to find you. It's hell out there. The Covers are fighting back hard. Not to mention Nui and Ragyo are out there. I only had but a minute to sneak in and rescue you." There was a loud boom from outside and various shouts. "Aikuro is out there. So is Tsumugu. They're fighting too."

It was silent. Only Ryuko's sneakers hitting the concrete floors made sounds. Even her breathing was quiet. Satsuki spoke up after a minute. "Aren't I a little heavy for you?"

"I would have dropped you by now if you were." Ryuko replied. "It shouldn't be much longer anyway. Aikuro is meeting us at the back entrance with a helicopter. Just please, try to shut up?" Satsuki snorted, but said nothing.

Suddenly, loud heavy footsteps and shouting could be heard behind them. "Shit, we've run out of time. Can you run?" Ryuko half shouted.

Satsuki glared at her. "I've been hanging by my wrists for a month and a half while being tortured by my psychopathic sociopathic mother! Do you seriously think I can just up and run at a time like this?!"

Ryuko started to run. "Well, when you put it that way, no." She grumbled, adjusting Satsuki on her back, Ryuko breathed through her nose while picking up speed.

"We wouldn't have to run if you had Senketsu!"

"Don't start lecturing me, I saved your ass! You would've still been hanging like a pig in a meat shop if it wasn't for me! You're lucky I even thought about your sorry butt after all the bullshit you put me through!" Ryuko shouted back.

Satsuki didn't respond. Mostly because Ryuko was right. Ryuko wasn't obligated to come save her. Sister or not, up until a month ago they had been sworn enemies. Ryuko had every right to despise her. She nearly killed her on multiple occasions, not to mention turning Mako, her one and only human friend against her just for her amusement.

Ryuko didn't owe her shit.

And yet, here she was, breathing ragged, carrying the older girl to safety. Satsuki had to hand it to her. The girl had some resolve. Ryuko hurriedly turned down a hallway and sighed in relief when she saw there was an emergency exit at the end of it. And remembering the schematics Aikuro had showed her, it was the exit that she was supposed to meet him at. They were homefree.

Then, suddenly, a deafening high pitched sound rang through both their ears. Ryuko had heard it before, but it was apparent Satsuki hadn't because she was gritting her teeth and covering her ears in pain. "The COVERS are here! Just keep your ears closed and hold tight okay?!" She told the girl on her back. She dodged the life fibers coming down to reach at her at Satsuki. She really wished now that she had brought her scissor blade with her.

The helicopter came into view and she put an extra boost in her step. Her hair flared up and she grit her teeth. She was not about to get eaten up by COVERS. She did not risk her life to save Satsuki for nothing. With one final jump, she landed in the helicopter. It took off not a moment sighed in fatigue after laying the unconscious girl in the cot they had put there for her.

Aikuro turned to Ryuko. "So, how is she?" He asked."Not good. When I found her, she was hanging by her hands. She's naked as you can see, and she's really bruised up. She said Ragyo tortured her." A chill ran down Ryuko's back. It kind of hurt her to know that while she didn't have a perfect childhood, her sister had it a million times worse. She looked out of the window at the wreckage that was once Honnouji Academy. "I'm just glad that this is over." She then glanced down at the sleeping girl, smiling a bit. "For the both of us."

Satsuki awoke in a hospital bed with bandages all over her chest and IVs in her arms. She didn't quite exactly remember how she got here. She looked to the side of her to see that Ryuko was sitting in a chair next to the bed, her arm on the nightstand table. And then she remembered. The torture, the battle. Everything.

She must have dozed off a while ago, because there was a pretty impressive pool of drool collecting on the floor. "Hey, Matoi." Satsuki croaked out. Ryuko kept on snoring. "Ryuko." she said a little louder. Ryuko didn't even flinch. "Ryuko!" She shouted.

Ryuko jumped up. "Yeah! Yeah! What?! You need the nurse?!" She shouting back in a panic. She made a motion to stand.

"No. I don't. I'm fine." Satsuki responded, putting a hand on her wrist, sitting up a bit. Ryuko sat back down and relaxed. "Why am I in the hospital?" The older girl asked her with a frown on her face.

"Well you're pretty tough, but whatever she was doing to you must have been really bad. You basically went into shock." Ryuko answered quietly.

Satsuki's eyebrows raised. "Shock…? How long have I been in here?" Then she noticed there was something different about Ryuko. "You're wearing Senketsu."

"Yeah, It's a long story." The younger girl told her. "There was this big huge final showdown. It was insane."

There was a beat of silence.

Then, "Hey, Ryuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Is our mother dead?"

Ryuko paused.

"Yes."

Tears swelled in Satsuki's eyes.

"Thank god."


	5. Worthless

Every morning, Satsuki Kiryuin wakes up from nightmares, watches her sister snoring in the bed next to her and throws her a pillow in order to shut her mouth. Every time is a wasted attempt, and she ends up getting up to wake their younger sister Nui for middle school.

But, most importantly, every morning Satsuki Kiryuin wakes up from nightmares, prepares herself for school and goes downstairs to greet her mother —a mother who never, ever would do horrible things to her—, and kiss her cheek before leaving and face another sunny day.

And just like always Ryuko runs after her, seeing how she always slept in late. "Why didn't you wake me up?! You always wake Nui up!" She whines, out of breath.

Satsuki's pace didn't falter. "Nui is a first year in middle school. She hasn't quite adjusted to the change in pace. You on the other hand should know by now." She replies snidely.

"Well excuuuuse me Miss Student Council President for not being as prissy as you!" Ryuko snorts. There was obvious resentment in her voice. Something was bothering her, Satsuki could tell.

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Ryuko-chan! Satsuki-chan!" A familiar, bubbly voice calls.

It was Mako Mankanshoku. Ryuko's exuberant and not so right in the head best friend. They had been friends since kindergarden and inseparable since then. The girl's overzealous ways did contrast Ryuko's boyish personality amusingly.

"Hey!" Ryuko calls to her. Satsuki turns around. "I'm gonna go on ahead with Mako, kay? See you at lunch?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Satsuki responds with a wry smile. She turned back around and continued walking.

When it was lunch time, Ryuko did come to Satsuki's third year classroom, bringing her lunch with her. The two sisters sat in the back of the class huddled close so that the other students couldn't hear them. Satsuki was reading a book that she had been assigned for her english class, while Ryuko played with her PSP that she had snuck in. (Which was against school rules, but she knew that.)

"You're going to get that taken away, imouto." Satsuki scorns, not looking up from her book.

Ryuko snorts. "Yeah, by who?"

A hand confiscated the handheld game roughly. "By me." the voice that belonged to the hand responds.

"Ira Gamagoori. Awesome." Ryuko mumbles sarcastically, folding her arms. She should have known better than to bring it in here. Where all of Satsuki's high and mighty friends were. She rolled her eyes. "Can I have my game back?" She holds out her hand expectantly.

"You know the rules, Kiryuin. No personal electronics during school hours." Gamagori deadpans.

"Just because I know them doesn't mean I'm gonna follow 'em." Ryuko said challengingly, getting up.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki warned.

"No, stop doing that! I get it I'm your younger sister! Stop acting like I'm Nui's age! That shit is annoying!" Ryuko lashed out, glaring at her.

"Well it's not a picnic in the park cleaning up after you, getting you out of trouble and god knows what you get yourself into on a daily basis!" Satsuki shouted back. The room had quieted down, and everyone was paying attention to their quarrel.

"I am not a child! Don't treat me like one!" Ryuko insisted, stomping her foot. Her face was red and her fists were clenched.

"You're acting like one right now!" Satsuki was equally as red. She pointed an accusatory finger to Ryuko. "It's your fault Dad left! If you weren't such a disappointment, maybe he would have stayed!"

Gasps rung out from everywhere in the room. Realization washed over Satsuki as it dawned on her how much what she just said might have hurt Ryuko. There was a look of pure horror on the younger girl's face."Ryu-"

Ryuko was out the door before Satsuki could even finish.

Satsuki didn't hesitate to follow after her. "Ryuko! Wait!" She called after her. She ran after her, ran as fast as she could. But Ryuko was faster. And by the time Satsuki had caught up with her, she was in the girl's bathroom, locked in a stall.

"Imouto, please." Satsuki pleaded, knocking on the stall.

"Fuck you." Ryuko responded, angrily.

"That would be incest, wouldn't it?" Satsuki tried to joke, but it was clear Ryuko was in no joking mood. Satsuki sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say that. I was just angry."

The stall door slammed open. "Why would you say that?! Why would you ever think that it was okay to say something like that?!" Ryuko shouted, tears started to fall from her eyes. "I know I'm not the star child like you and Nui! I know I can't be as good as you in school stuff and her in sports stuff! I hear it enough!"

Satsuki stood stunned as she watched her sister stand before her, shaking with heavy sobs. "H-Hear it enough?" She asked.

"Mom never tells you huh? Of course not, because you're her favorite. She thinks I'm a disgrace. She says I don't deserve to be a Kiryuin. She said," Ryuko hiccuped, "She said Nui should have been born in my place! Nui! And she's adopted, Satsuki! Adopted!" Fresh tears made their way down her face.

"Oh god, Ryuko, I-I-I had no idea..." Satsuki reached out for her sister and held her, rubbing her back. Much like she used to when she would come crying to her when they were kids. She wondered if those instances were the times that their mother had told her those horrible things.

"And now you think I'm worthless too! You! Of all people! But then again, you're the golden child! You're perfect in every way! You never get in trouble, or get bad grades! Mom adores you!" Ryuko wrenched herself away from her in anger.

Satsuki's own anger flared up again. "I am not perfect! I am not perfect at all! Do you know how hard it is to have the entire Kiryuin name riding on your shoulders? Huh?! While you're slacking off, I'm up till four in the morning studying for advanced classes! I have no social life! I have nothing else in my future except representing this family! Being a first born child is nothing compared to being second born! I literally have to set the example you're supposed to follow! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

This time it was Ryuko who was taken aback. "W-What?"

"I have nightmares, Ryuko. Nightmares of an alternate world that you wouldn't even be able to begin to comprehend. I haven't slept in months. And yet, every morning, I get up, I wake Nui up, and I make sure you don't fall on your face." Satsuki clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry that what I said upset you." She said after a long pause. "And you're not worthless. You're a Kiryuin. And Kiryuins aren't worthless."

Ryuko sniffled. "R-Really?"

Satsuki nodded firmly. "It appears Mother has been putting things in your head. Look, I'm not telling you to continue to be the lazy slacker you are, but what I'm saying is, just, don't listen to her okay? Even if she wants you to follow after me. Please, just, do your own thing, okay?"

Ryuko nodded, sighing. "Okay."

The two sisters hugged, and then went back to class.

Ryuko never felt bad about herself again.


	6. Someone To Call My Sister

based on their little moment in episdoe 22 :3

* * *

Ryuko's heart beat a mile a minute. The final battle as about to begin. Her and Satsuki were on the same side now, fighting as one. It almost made her giddy with excitement. Of course, she would never tell the former student council president that. She looked over at Satsuki, and saw that her face was as serious as ever. "Aren't you going?" The older girl asked, in an almost reprimanding tone.

"What about you?" Ryuko responded. She didn't want to have to do this alone. Not after they bonded and called a truce.

Satsuki turned to her in almost disbelief. "I have no choice but to go." That insane monster coming towards them was her mother too. She couldn't just let Ryuko fight Ragyo on her own.

Ryuko snorted, walking past her sister. "Then hurry up and change." She dismissed.

A little later, after Satsuki had changed, the two sisters stood side by side, preparing themselves for what was to come. Neither of them knew, and the anxiousness of it all made Satsuki's stomach turn. This was it. This was the beginning final showdown. Standing here with her long lost sister, she didn't know if she should cry or laugh. But, she must keep her composer. For her Devas. For Ryuko.

Someone buzzed in on the earpiece in Ryuko's ear. "Lady Ryuko." It was Soroi. "Please take care of your sister." Such a simple command, yet it made the young girl blush. It sounded like something a doting mother would tell her oldest daughter before she'd let them both go play. A fantasy in her mind of Ragyo being a kind mother standing on the porch steps of a cottage house waving as she watched her two dear children go out to explore the world flashed briefly before she was momentarily queasy. Ragyo? A caring mother? Yeah right. "Gottcha."

She responded. She nodded at Satsuki. Her heart fluttered, wanting to try something she had been contemplating saying all day. "L-Let's go. Si-Si-" Dammit. sShe was stuttering. She took a quick breath. "Si-Si-" The word felt so familiar yet so foreign on her tongue. She wanted to say it, but she just couldn't. She was glad finally Satsuki stepped in to end her misery.

The older girl smiled a bit at her cute shyness. "You don't have to force yourself to act like my sister. Your blood flows through Junketsu right now. And that's enough for me." She appreciated Ryuko's effort, but it was clear they hadn't reached that point yet. Their relationship didn't have to start off on the sister page. They could become friends and work their way there. Satsuki was patient. Ryuko was unsure. The sister thing was new to the both of them. It was going to take some getting used to. Satsuki was just happy to have her sister back.

Ryuko looked up at her in bewilderment. The blush that had appeared never left her features. "That so?" Ryuko's life fiber heart pounded so much she could hear it in her ears.

"Yeah." Satsuki assured her proudly. Although she would never admit it to the younger girl's face, Satsuki wouldn't have anyone else as her sister.

"You girls…" Senketsu croaked, tearing up and enjoying the little, but very sentimental moment between the two young women. Ryuko couldn't help but smile at him. He was such a blubbering dork sometimes.

"Save the waterworks for later." She told him. Then she became serious. "Alright, let's do this!"

Satsuki took a deep, calming breath and both girls synchronized with their kamuis, flying off into battle with their hearts at ease.


	7. The M-Word

"Matoi Ryuko!"

Ryuko groaned and turned over in her covers. She turned the side of her pillow up to cover her ear, hoping it would muffle the sound of her sister's demanding voice so goddamn early in the morning. What the hell did she want anyway? It was the ass crack of dawn on a spring Saturday. They last thing she needed was her precious older sister bossing her around.

"Matoi Ryuko!"

The boom of her voice was closer than before. Ryuko had guessed Satsuki had bounded up the stairs to stand outside her door. Jeez. Why can't she just let her sleep in for once?

Not even three seconds later the door to her room slammed open. Ryuko jumped up in anger. "Dude, what the fuck?!" She demanded, waving her hands at Satsuki.

She had on a black pair of neatly ironed sweatpants, (seriously, who irons sweatpants?) A white long shirt, and a bandanna on her head. Her long, jet black hair was tied back in a scrunchy underneath it. This meant one thing, and one thing only: Today was cleaning day, and Ryuko was not getting out of it.

Satsuki shoved the mop in her hand. "Bathroom. Now. You've had plenty of time to sleep."

That's it. That's all she said before turning around, and walking out the door. "Yeah okay, _Mom_!"

Satsuki didn't acknowledge the title, even though it sent a shiver down her back. She just continued back downstairs into the kitchen for a nice, calming cup of tea.

The second time it happened Ryuko was sitting at the breakfast table after finally having begrudgingly cleaned the bathroom. Permanent scowl on her face, she stabbed at her waffles as she stared the older girl down. How dare she wake her up at six am to clean the bathroom? How dare she disregard the fact that Ryuko was a late sleeper?

"If you have something to say, Ryuko, you might as well say it before you stare a hole in my face." Satsuki commented as she sipped from her favorite tea cup. She flipped a page in the book she was reading before glancing at her younger sister expectantly. "Well? I'm waiting."

Ryuko growled, crossing her arms. "Nothin'."

"Hmm?"

"I said nothing!" Ryuko roared. She pushed her chair back and got up from the table. She didn't need this. No. Not this early in the morning. She wasn't going to take it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Satsuki asked her with an arched brow.

"My room! Jesus! Get off my back, Eyebrows! Wait, 'scuse me, _Mom_!" The younger girl snorted. "Should I start calling you that, because that's all you seem to be freaking acting like!" She screamed.

Satsuki looked at her wide eyed. "Is that what you really think? That I'm just like her?" She asked her slowly. Her hands started trembling. "I-I'm trying to be a good older sister." She mumbled. It was unlike her. Quiet. Resigned. Crestfallen. "I-I'm trying so hard not to be like her." She looked up at Ryuko bleary eyed. "Is that how you really feel?" She croaked.

Ryuko stood there, trying to gulped down the lump developing in her throat. Their mother was a sensitive subject for the both of them. More so Satsuki than Ryuko. She was terrified of taking a bath, she was terrified of being in small places without Ryuko, and she was triggered by the simplest of things. It was painful to watch.

Ryuko didn't really fully understand because she never got the forefront of Ragyo's wrath. Satsuki had told her awful stories that had kept them both up at night, just holding each other for comfort. It scared her how much Satsuki was damaged. She couldn't go anywhere by herself. It was heart breaking. But to know now that Satsuki was walking on eggshells, trying so hard not to be like their tyrant of a mother, well, it made her feel bad.

"N-No." She stuttered. "That's not what I meant. I-It's just, sometimes you can be a little…well, overbearing. And I know it's because you love me and all but seriously, it's a little annoying." Ryuko took an experimental step closer to Satsuki.

Ever since they moved in together they had learned which touches were fine for Satsuki, and which ones were triggering. Being caressed (besides anyone but Ryuko) made her jumpy, hugs from behind were a no-no, touches close to her thigh, collarbone, and neck were also no-nos, and the only two people who could touch her in those places were Ryuko and Nonon. (And even then those times were limited and far inbetween.)

Ryuko placed a hand on Satsuki's shoulder. The slightly taller girl winced and Ryuko immediately removed it. "Sorry." She mumbled. An awkward moment of silence passed between them. It happened every time things got like this. She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I never had a mom. So I have no idea what it's like to be looked after, or cared for, or even nagged. I basically raised myself." She took a shaky breath. "And…and…and I'd rather have you bitching at me to clean the bathroom and giving a shit like a real mom, than have that bitch as a real mother."

Despite the vulgarity of her words, Satsuki knew that they were true. "Maybe I could loosen up a bit." She mused, pulling her younger sister into one of their rare, (But very much appreciated,) hugs.

Ryuko snorted. "A bit?"

Satsuki glared at her.

Ryuko. "Okay, a bit sounds good." She agreed.


	8. Something New

"Maybe we could give her a buzzcut!"

"Oh! Oh! Or a mohawk!"

"You two will do no such thing!"

"Oh come on! Lighten up, Satsuki! You're the one who was droning on and on yesterday about getting a new look! And now that we're trying to help you, you're shooting down every suggestion!" Ryuko told her sister exasperatedly. Mako and her were only joking, but she could see that her sister was very tense about losing her long commanding hair.

Ryuko raised the scissors in her hand above her head. "Okay, how about a new bang? Like, one to the side this time." She put a thoughtful hand to her chin as she examined Satsuki's hair in the mirror.

The older girl shook her head. "No, no. That's not anything new. Besides, my eyebrows would stick out." She sighed.

"More so than they do now?" Ryuko's teasing jab was met with a real jab- to the gut. Wheezing and keeling over from having the wind knocked out of her, she coughed, "Okay, maybe I deserved that."

"Take this seriously Ryuko-chan! This is the start of Satsuki-sama's new life! We shouldn't take it so lightly!" Mako scolded her, having one of her lecturing moments.

"You were just joking as much as I was! And besides, it's just a freaking hair cut!" Ryuko grunted, still holding her stomach. She had forgotten her sister was a trained fighter. She made a mental note not to tease her so close to her hands and feet.

Mako wagged a finger. "Back in middle school we learned about how in our culture in ancient times, cutting your hair meant the start of a new life and forgetting the past! Can't you see, Ryuko-chan? Satsuki-sama wanted you to be the the one to cut her hair because she wants to forget her past and spend her future and new life with you!"

Ryuko blushed, then looked down at Satsuki sitting on the edge of Mako's bed. "I-Is that true, Sis?" She asked. She never thought that Satsuki of all people would want to spend their life with her. Well, besides Mako. And after all that they had been through, why not? They weren't trying to make up for the years apart, they were starting over. Without Ragyo looming over them. Without having to worry about Nui.

Without Senketsu.

Ryuko clutched her shirt. She couldn't think about that right now.

"Indeed, Ryuko." Satsuki told her, turning to face her. "You are the only blood family I have left. Forgetting the past is all about growing up. And don't you think I'd look grown up with a hair cut?" She smiled and laughed a little. Ryuko liked hearing her laugh. It was rare, but it was genuine and real when she did.

Ryuko smiled. "Yeah. Like a thirty something year old mom!" She teased, sticking her tongue out. She voiced her discomfort when Satsuki tugged at her cheek. "Ow! Ow! Sorry!" She picked up the scissors again and began to work.

She began by snipping away layers in the back. Satsuki winced when she saw the long strands of cut hair littering Mako's pink bedspread. But by the time Ryuko had reached the front, she had calmed, and was anticipating her new look.

"And..." Ryuko snipped away one last frayed strand, then smiled. "Done!" She beamed. "Congratulations, Satsuki, you look like a young hot mom!" She handed her older sister a handheld mirror off of Mako's vanity and waited for her response.

Satsuki looked into the mirror and raised both her eyebrows. Her hair was cut into a bob, messily done, but beautifully so. It was uneven in some places, she could tell, but that added on to the charm of it. She liked it.

Mako gasped. "Oooh! You look so good, Satsuki-sama!"

Ryuko puffed her chest out. "Heh, I know right?"

Satsuki smiled. "You did a good job, Ryuko." She was glad that she chose Ryuko to do it.

Ryuko grinned. "Thanks, sis."


	9. Bath Time

Bath time for the Kiryuin sisters was one of the rare times that the two were on the same wave length, yet not at all at the same time. Yes, even though the elder was nineteen, and the younger eighteen, they took baths together. They thought nothing of it, seeing it as something they would have been doing anyway if they had grown up under the same household.

It was also a coping mechanism for them both since Satsuki was deathly afraid of taking baths by herself, (thanks to their touchy late mother, being anywhere near a body of water by herself caused a nauseating panic attack) and Ryuko couldn't get out of taking a bath with her because of that. It was kind of a silent agreement to just bathe together now that they lived under the same roof.

The muggy air inside the tub made Ryuko's hair stick to her face. She lowered herself into the large tub, sighing in content. Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling, letting the warm water envelope her. She hummed, enjoying the quietness of the water dripping from the faucet.

She frowned a bit when the door opened, letting in the cold outside air in. "Oi, Satsuki, why do you always have to get in a million years after me?" She questioned, her eyes still closed. She felt her sister's movements thanks to the quick rush of air that gushed every time she walked past. It gave her goosebumps much to her dismay.

"You know exactly why, Matoi." Satsuki deadpanned, letting her towel drop at the base of the pool. Ryuko heard it frump beside her arm. "If I could take a lot less longer, I would." Satsuki had something of a ritual to help ease her mind and prevent her triggers from happening. Yoga with scented candles. Which Ryuko thought smelled like feet and carpet. Not to mention it annoyed the hell out of her when Satsuki got up at the asscrack of dawn to do her yoga before school.

"But you won't, so here we are." Ryuko bit back. She opened her eyes and startled a bit when she saw that the older girl was right in front of her, staring at her. Her eyes darted, searching Satsuki's face. It was as stoic as ever. "What?" she asked nervously.

"You've...developed." Satsuki concluded, tilting her head as if she was looking at a fine piece of art in a museum. She looked a little confused too. Which confused Ryuko in turn.

"Huh?" She stammered.

"You're breasts. They've filled out. It appears you've finally hit your last leg of puberty. You've also gotten taller. Almost as tall as me." Satsuki attempted to reach out for her sister's chest.

Ryuko swatted her hand away. "Don't do that! That's creepy! Creepy McStalker Pants! Have you been watching those lame incest animes again?!" She shouted crossing her arms over her chest protectively, giving her older sister a wide eyed look.

Satsuki gave her a judo chop over the top of her head. "No. I don't watch those ridiculous things. Inumuta does. I just sometimes sit in on them." She folded her arms and frowned. "Honestly. How could you ever think I would stoop to such foolishness?"

"Do you think he gets off to the thought of us fucking?" Ryuko wondered, as she settled back into her relaxed position again. "You know, because he has an incest fetish."

"Such eloquent words."Satsuki scoffed, rolling her eyes. She put a hand to her chin. "Though, the possibility crossed my mind a couple of times, yes."

"Heheh. Do you think the big ape and Uzu join in too?" Ryuko sneered in laughter. The thought of the three of them furiously beating off made her snort.

"Are you implying that my men masterbate to the thought of me having relations with my blood related little sister?" Satsuki asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, Bushy Brows." Ryuko insisted. "You don't see the way they look at you? You practically give them boners every time you wear a dress or those skinny jeans that make your ass look awesome."

Satsuki gave her an incredulous look.

Ryuko quickly backtracked. "N-Not that I look or anything." She averted Satsuki's gaze by staring at the ceiling again, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "I mean, I think you're pretty. I mean, like really pretty- But not in a incest kind of way. I mean before I used to think- I mean before I knew- Fuck!" She threw her fists down into the water, making it splash.

She unwillingly looked up at Satsuki who gave her an amused and smug look.

"Does little sister have a crush on her big sister?" The older girl asked derisively, the smirk on her face mocking Ryuko and making her feel angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"N-No! I-" Ryuko stuttered. "Fuck you!" she yelled defiantly.

"And here you thought I was the one who was into the whole incest thing." Satsuki's condescending tone made Ryuko frown.

"S-Shut up!"

Satsuki's smirk grew wider. "Make me." She challenged.

Taking Satsuki by the sides of her face, Ryuko pulled her in for a surprise kiss. When she let go, Satsuki was wide eyed.

Ryuko was just as aware as she was, and she sunk lower into the bath. "We never speak of this!" She declared.

Satsuki wiped her lips, still astounded. "Agreed." She breathed.


	10. Intermisson

**Hey guys, thank you soooo much for the support on this story. It means a lot. This week's chapter is a side story, (or excerpt I guess,) from a story I have been writing on AO3 called Coalesce. My username is KillLaKillMe. It's a collab I've been working on with my friend Rachel and I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out and left some kudos and comments! It's got all kinds of cool stuff like sister telepathy and of course, Ryuko la Satsuki! :) Well, without further ado, here's my little excerpt! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

There was two things Ryuko Matoi loved more than anything in the world: Her sister, Satsuki, and messing with her and said sister's shared group of friends.

Moving on to a normal life after defeating the life fibers and their mother, the two sisters moved in together. And what came with that was seeing each other's friends on a daily basis. Everyone knew each other pretty well, which of course, was a good thing, but there were just some people in their group who just didn't click with Ryuko.

Nonon, a prime example, was the last person on earth Ryuko wanted for a friend. She was annoying, loud, abrasive, condescending, and there was only but so much of her shrill voice Ryuko could take. And she had to endure it almost every single day, thanks to her being in the same elective classes as Ryuko and Satsuki.

But there was always an upside. Since Ryuko and Satsuki started living together, they had discovered an ability that they both shared with each other and only each other- telepathy. And with that ability, came the power to be able to gauge the people the were close to's emotions based on the color of aura they were emitting. It was more strong between the both of them of course, but they could do it just as well with their friends. And right now, Nonon was in a very foul mood.

"Oi, Jakuzure. What's got your panties up your ass?" Ryuko sneered as they sat in study hall with the others. She watched as the shorter girl repeatedly tapped her pencil on the table. It was an annoying habit.

"Fuck off, Matoi." Nonon responded, darkly.

_Why are you bothering her?_

Ryuko's eyes shifted towards Satsuki, who gave her an expectant look. Ryuko rolled her eyes and licked her lips, tapping her hand on the table as if to appear to look busy.

_This study session is dead. Unless you can bring it back to life, I'm going to fuck with her._

She saw Satsuki shake her head out of the corner eye before going back to her notes. She turned back to Nonon. "Awww," She cooed. "What's the matter, short stack? Having a bad day?"

Nonon slammed her hand on the table, causing everyone else to jump.

Satsuki glared at Ryuko.

_Ryuko..._

Ryuko rolled her eyes.

_Relax, Eyebrows. It's not like she's going to do something about it. Besides, she's hotter like this._

Now it was Satsuki's turn to roll her eyes. Yep, as much as Ryuko despised Nonon, she was attracted to her. Satsuki was the only one that knew, because unfortunately thanks to their special connection, she could feel Ryuko's emotions and hear her thoughts. Ninety nine percent of the time they were something vulgar and or stupid.

"Did you want to ride a the roller coaster but they told you no because you still aren't tall enough? Did you get mistaken for a child again?" Ryuko teased, pleased as peach that Nonon face was turning considerably red.

"That's enough, Matoi." Gamagoori intervened, seeing that if he didn't say something a fight would break out. "She clearly doesn't want to answer you."

Ryuko snorted, pushing her chair out from under the table and stood up to leave. Whatever. She was getting bored anyway. "Later, Troll." She said, putting a hand on Nonon's shoulder.

She smirked when she saw the girl jolt and sit upright. Another perk of her abilities was to be able to change her friends moods not only could she project her feelings onto Satsuki, but she could do it with everyone else too.

Nonon stood up and grabbed her arm. "Wait, I need to, fuck. I need to talk to you, alright?" She mumbled. To everyone's surprise except for Satsuki, (thanks to the shit eating grin on Ryuko's face) she grabbed Ryuko's hand and led her into the hallway outside of the library.

"So? Talk." Ryuko prompted, shoving her hands in her pockets, the grin still plastered onto her features. She watched as Nonon picked nervously at a garter on one of her stockings. She really loved those things on her.

Nonon folded her arms. "Um, I don't know what to say." she said, giving Ryuko a blank look.

"Why were you so pissed earlier? If you don't know what to say, surely you can answer that." Ryuko responded, looking at her smugly. She folded her arms as Nonon unfolded hers.

"Inumuta...The dog...He walked in on me." The shorter girl mumbled, turning a rosey pink. She started fidgeting with her garters again.

"Walked in on you? Walked in on you doing what?" Ryuko asked, her head tilted in curiousity. Even though it should have been clearly obvious what Hoka had walked in on.

Nonon glared at her, turning even redder.

Then, Ryuko understood. She blushed too, for once not having something to say. "So, uh, do you use toys or whatever?"

Nonon pushed her, her blush turning her face beet red. "You idiot!" She hissed, stomping her way back into the library, leaving Ryuko dazed and confused.

Satsuki watched as the girl even angrier than before, plopped back down in her seat, agressively hunching over her note book.

_What did you do to her?_

Ryuko was so out of it she barely heard Satsuki.

_Nothing. She just uh, yeah._

Confused with Ryuko's response, Satsuki was going to ask her about what she meant when she felt a jolt. The aura she felt was something she dreaded feeling from Ryuko. It was the one emotion she wished they didn't share. It was purple, which meant-

_You're horny aren't you?!_

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? If you want to read more head on over to my Ao3 and read the first chapter. The second chapter will be up in a few days! :)**


End file.
